villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Elementals
The Elementals are a group of evil masks who have the power to manipulate a particular element and cause chaos across the world. Their only appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. They may or may not be brothers. It is unknown if they are related to Aku Aku and Uka Uka in any way. History Like Aku Aku and Uka Uka, the Elementals were probably powerful witch doctors many years ago who put their spirits into magical masks when they died. Afterward, they had caused massive amounts of destruction to the world such as, according to Uka Uka, the Ice Age, earthquakes, and floods. They were then sealed away in a hibernation state by the Ancients. However, they were freed by Uka Uka to give a powerful abilities to Dr. Neo Cortex's creation, Crunch. After Crash defeated them, they were returned to their hibernation. Individual Elementals Py-Ro Py-Ro is, unquestionably, the most evil and cruel of the Elementals, and he is said to be the most powerful too. Surprisingly, while he clearly has a temper, Py-Ro has a calm personality, and speaks with an even tone, even when threatening someone. He has control over fire, and gives Crunch the power to become a lava monster. Wa-Wa The oldest Elemental, Wa-Wa is a real wet blanket. He has a militaristic personality, and speaks with a stereotypical southern "army general" accent. He has control over water and ice, and gives Crunch the power to become suspended water. Rok-Ko Rok-Ko is the weakest Elemental, but he has the biggest mouth. He is a foul-tempered bully with few brains to speak of. Given Rok-Ko's tendency for childish threats and tantrums, it is possible that he is the youngest of the four. He has control over earthly forces, and encases Crunch in a rocky shell as a power. Lo-Lo Lo-Lo is the lively joker of the Elementals. He has a high pirched voice and effeminate mannarisms, but is very arrogant. He has control over air and storms, and gives Crunch the power to become a genie-like entity who can control lightning. Gallery The 4 Elementals.jpg 4 Elementals.jpg Trivia *Rok-Ko was voiced by both Thomas F. Wilson (Who most famously played Biff, Griff and Buford Tannen) in the English version and by Toshiaki Kuwahara in the Japanese version. Wa-Wa was voiced by both R. Lee Ermey (Known for playing Gunnery Sergeant Hartman) in the English version and by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version. Py-Ro was voiced by both Mark Hamill (Who most famously played Luke Skywalker and The Joker) in the English version and by Toshitaka Shimizu in the Japanese version. Lo-Lo was voiced by both Jess Harnell in the English version and by Masaru Ikeda in the Japanese version. *They share the one game only trait with Rilla Roo, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Rusty Walrus, Zem, & Zam. *Out of all of past villains, they never came to Dr. Neo Cortex's "birthday party" in Crash Twinsanity, though this is probably because they were imprisoned at the end of The Wrath of Cortex. *It is never established in The Wrath of Cortex how Uka Uka actually freed and woke the Elementals. *Py-Ro's name comes from the word "pyro" which is the scientific name for heat. *It seems ironic that Lo-Lo is fought after Py-Ro, given that Py-Ro is stated to be the strongest mask. Though, the boss fight for Lo-Lo and Crunch is significantly more difficult. And when the four elements are stated the order is usually Earth, Water, Fire and Air meaning Air is the last one, so the masks are fought on that order and that originally Py-Ro was going to be fought after Lo-Lo. *They are well known by Aku Aku and Uka Uka - and know them well as well. They have an antagonistic relationship with Aku Aku as they taunt him. *Nothing had been said by Uka Uka in the past about something drastic that Py-Ro had caused. Likely Py-Ro causes fires in areas where great damage could be done, like forests. *After you've beaten two of the levels in his territory, Wa-Wa will appear and break the fourth wall by saying, "Leave my levels alone!". *The fire elemental was supposed to be at the 4th warp zone. *The wind elemental was supposed to be at the 3rd warp zone. Category:Elementals Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Possessed Object Category:Evil from the past Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Ghosts Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Wizards Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Thugs Category:Demon Category:Cataclysm Category:Sorcerers Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Serial Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Cryomancers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Magi-Tech Category:Masked Villain Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Dark Forms Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hegemony Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Dictator Category:Evil Creator Category:Harbinger for Rebirth